Ghost Dormitory
by Rainhard Geo
Summary: Ino dikirim ke sebuah asrama oleh ayahnya. Dia tidak menduga diperlakukan tidak adil oleh orang tuanya. Dengan berat hati, dia menjalani hidup di Asrama Hisahiku. Malam pertama, Ino ditakut-takuti oleh Tenten. Ino semakin akrab dengan Tenten. Tenten seorang peramal. Dan pandangan lelaki keren bisa membuat Ino terpesona. Ghost Dormitory Story. RnR? Chapter 3 Update! HIATUS...
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Dormitory © Rainhard Geo  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (Pastinya dunk! Massa Ren nyuri and pura-pura jadi maling ngacir ke rumah MK #Gaje #Abaikan)  
Genre : Horror/Fantasy(?) #Kayaknya  
Pairing : Ino Y. Sasuke U. De el el(?)  
Rated : T+ (Jaga-jaga! #selalu)  
Warning : Hanya cerita bukan beneran, AU, GaJe, lautan typo, OOC, OC, OOT(kayaknya), de el el(?).

* * *

*Ghost Dormitory Story Scene*

**1. Sebuah Kebencian**

**=Ino POV=**

Matahari selalu tersenyum menyapa dan menemani hidupku yang kelam. Hujan tidak pernah menghampiri beberapa bulan ini dan tidak pernah membasahi tubuhku yang kelihatannya rapuh. Awan membentuk relief-relief yang menenangkan hati. Sungguh, kenapa aku ditakdirkan hidup di dunia ini?

Dilahirkan dari keluarga yang tidak pernah menyayangiku sepenuh hati. Sendiri, sepi, dan sunyi adalah temanku sehari-hari. Andaikan aku menjadi malaikat, akan kubantu mereka yang memiliki nasib dan takdir serupa denganku.

Ibu, salah satu orang yang tidak pernah mengharapkan aku lahir dari rahimnya. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku kepada ibu. Ibu sangat dendam kepadaku seperti mendendam kepada pembunuh.  
Ayah hanya pasrah tidak berbuat apa-apa. Hanya nenek yang selalu menyemangati dan membuatku senang untuk meneruskan hidup yang kelam ini. Saat berada dirumah, aku seperti hantu yang tidak diinginkan keberadaannya. Aku seperti tidak terlihat.

Aku ingin sekali memiliki gundukan mainan dan boneka yang berkualitas. Aku tidur diloteng yang seperti gudang. Tikus dan binatang malam jadi sahabatku, hantu pun sahabatku. Tidak ada mainan berkualitas bagus seperti ke-empat adikku. Tidak tahu kenapa, aku tidak diperhatikan sedikit pun oleh keluarga. Ibu sangat benci kepadaku? Tidak tahu... aneh rasanya...

Sampai akhirnya... aku dipinta ayah untuk menjaga ke-empat adikku, tapi ibu menolaknya. "Dia tidak bisa menjaga mereka. Dia hanyalah anak yang tidak berguna!" kata ibu. Kata-kata yang menusuk hati. Tapi, ayah tetap meyakinkan ibu kalau aku dapat menjaga adik-adikku. Saat mereka pergi, hari menggelap. Hujan mulai deras, angin menerpa rambutku. Segera aku menutup jendela. Ke-empat adikku tetap asyik tanpa menghiraukan kehadiranku. Mereka tidak rela kalau aku memegang mainan mereka. Aku tahu bagaimana sikap mereka kepadaku. Mereka menganggapku 'penghancur'.

Gemuruh petir mulai terdengar, membuat keempat adikku ketakutan. Tapi, mereka tidak ingin dilingungi olehku yang sebenarnya kakak kandung mereka. Suara petir seperti suara malaikat pencabut nyawa yang menakut-nakuti para penghuni bumi. Aku tetap sendiri dengan tatapan tidak senang kepada keempat adikku yang sedang menikmati hari dengan mainan pemberian ibu.

Semua berubah ketika petir sering muncul menakut-nakuti umat manusia yang mendengarnya. Tapi, mengapa ada bayangan besar dan bayangan itu membawa sebilah pisau yang ujungnya sangat tajam. Kilatan petir memantulkan benda tajam berwarna perak itu. Bayangan tersebut mendekati keempat adikku yang tidak mengetahui keberadaan bayangan tersebut.

"Ini hanya halusinasiku," gumamku yang beranjak bangun untuk menemukan bayangan tersebut. Aku bangun dari dudukku yang selalu berada dipojok dan menyendiri, tetap tidak dihiraukan oleh keempat adikku.

Tapi…

Sreeet…

"Tidak!"

Sreet…

Semuanya berubah 180 derajat. Kejadian itu cepat dan membuat semua berubah. Keempat adikku meninggal. Dibunuh secara tragis! Aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri sendiri bagaimana keempat adikku dibunuh. Mainan dan baju mereka penuh darah. Semuanya… termasuk bajuku penuh dengan darah, tiba-tiba badanku merasa lemas karena melihat kejadian tragis itu… dan akhirnya…

Bruk!

Aku tergeletak dilantai rumahku yang telah ternodai darah segar. Aku tidak tahu apalagi yang terjadi nantinya…

=**End Ino POV**=

* * *

**2. Ghost Dormitory**

Dua minggu berlalu. Mikela Yamanaka –ibu Ino- menganggap Ino seorang pembunuh yang telah membunuh keempat adik Ino. Ino satu-satunya anak Mikela Yamanaka yang selamat dari pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh paman Yamanaka Fuu –Paman Ino sendiri. Mikela Yamanaka sangat dendam kepada Ino. Melihat wajah Ino, membuat amarah Mikela kambuh. Mikela bisa melemparkan benda apa saja yang ada didepannya agar Ino pergi dari tatapannya.

Yamanaka Inoichi –Ayah Ino- satu-satunya orang yang masih menyayangi Ino. Sampai akhirnya, Inoichi menyekolahkan Ino di Konoha High School yang terkenal angker. Sekolahan yang berada di Konohagakure, kota yang jauh dari rumah. Walaupun perih, mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk Ino, dan juga Mikela Yamanaka.

Ino melihat Inoichi mengemas barang-barang milik Ino dan meminta nenek mengantarkan Ino ke Konoha High School. Ino tidak berpamitan kepada Mikela Yamanaka. Mikela langsung keluar dengan membawa sebilah kayu yang sepertinya untuk memukul Ino. Inoichi mencegahnya, meminta Inodan nenek untuk cepat-cepat pergi sebelum Mikela memukul Ino.

_Kenapa ibu seperti itu?_ Batin Ino. Mikela tidak suka melihat Ino. Saat dilahirkan, Ino ditelentarkan oleh Mikela. Nenek yang merawat Ino, sampai hari ini. Mikela tidak pernah memeluk dan menyayangi Ino layaknya seorang ibu.

Dengan berat hati, Ino meninggalkan rumahnya dengan berbagai kenangan yang sangat memilukan untuk diingat. Nenek Chio tidak mampu merawat Ino lagi karena tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu menajaga Ino. Akhirnya, Ino pasrah dibawa ke Konoha High School dan dititipkan diasrama dekat sana.

_*_*_*_

Tiga Gedung bercat putih polos berlantai tiga dan berhalaman luas ini terlihat sangat menakutkan dari kejauhan, menurutku itu Asrama Hisahiku di kota Konohagakure. Nenek Chio langsung menyerahkan Ino kepada seorang suster yang bekerja di Asrama Hisahiku.

"Nenek!" panggil Ino yang sepertinya tidak ingin berpisah. Nenek Chio hanya membalikkan badan sejenak dan kembali berjalan hingga bayangannya menghilang tertutup kabut hitam tebal, Ino merasa kesepian sekarang.

Suster yang dalam papan nama didadanya tertulis 'Shizune' itu mengantarkan Ino dengan lembut menuju ruang makan. Ino melewati sederat kamar yang begitu mengerikan untuk dilewati sendirian. Sebuah pintu besar dan tua diketuk oleh Suster Shizune dengan pelan. Tidak lama, pintu besar itu terbuka dan Ino melihat ratusan murid Konoha High School yang dititipkan di Asrama Hisahiku. Semuanya menatap Ino dengan aneh campur kagum.

Suster Shizune meminta Ino untuk berjalan menuju Ms. Tsunade. Wanita bernama Tsunade adalah kepala sekolah Konoha High School dan kepala sekolah Asrama Hisahiku. Ino berjalan dengan pelan. Setiap langkah kaki Ino diperhatikan oleh murid-murid Asrama Hisahiku. Sebentar-sebentar mereka berbisik pada teman disebelahnya, mungkin membicarakan Ino atau penampilan Ino.

Sesampainya, Ms. Tsunade mengelus rambut Ino yang berwarna_ blonde_ dan diikat _ponytail_ dengan lembut. Ms. Tsunade meminta Ino untuk memperkenalkan diri didepan semua murid Asrama Hisahiku dan guru-guru pembimbing Asrama Hisahiku. Kaki Ino gemetar. Ino jarang sekali berdiri didepan umum dan ditatap ratusan orang.

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Aku berasal dari desa Hizuku diutara kota Konohagakure," kata Ino memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat.

Ms. Tsunade menepuk kedua tangannya yang diikuti oleh murid-murid titipan Asrama Hisahiku dan guru-guru pembimbing Asrama Hisahiku yang berada diruang makan yang megah itu. Ms. Tsunade meminta Ino untuk duduk disamping dua orang perempuan yang menatap Ino. Seorang diantaranya, menatap Ino dengan tajam, seolah-olah tahu pikiran Ino. Ino langsung membawa tasnya dan berjalan menuju meja makan dekat dua orang yang ditunjuk Ms. Tsunade.

"Kamu pindah karena ibumu, kan?" kata orang mencurigakan itu.

Ino tersentak kaget. Dari mana dia tahu kalau Ino pindah karena Mikela dendam kepada Ino? Perempuan disebelahnya yang memakai pita merah, langsung berbisik kearah Ino.

"Dia itu peramal dan tahu tentang orang yang baru dikenalnya...," bisik perempuan berambut pink dengan pita merah tersebut, tentu saja dengan suara pelan agar tidak kedengaran oleh orang mencurigakan tersebut.

Acara makan selesai. Ino dipanggil Suster Shizune dan diberi kamar nomor 133 yang berada dilantai atas paling pojok. Suster Shizune tidak mengantarkan Ino ke atas. Sepi dan sunyi mengelayuti tubuh Ino dan membuat Ino ketakutan. Kamar nomor 133 terletak paling pojok dan paling seram diantara kamar lainnya. Benar, itu kamar nomor 133. Ino mengetuk pelan pintu kamar tersebut, dan ternyata…

Itu adalah kamar dua perempuan yang Ino temui diruang makan. Ino tersentak kaget, begitupun perempuan berambut pink berpita merah dan perempuan berambut coklat bercepol dua. Ino dan dua orang perempuan tersebut terdiam sejenak, saling bertatapan. Tidak lama, perempuan itu tersadar dam memperbolehkan Ino masuk ke kamarnya dan perempuan peramal cantik itu.

"Kamu yang tadi itu kan? Namamu…," kata perempuan berambut pink sembari mengingat-ngingat nama Ino.

"Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal. Kamu sendiri siapa?" tanya Ino saat perempuan berambut pink itu menutup pintu. Dia langsung mengulurkan tangannya.  
"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja aku Sakura. Oh iya, ayo masuk! Kita bertemu dengan Tenten," ajak Perempuan berambut pink yang bernama Sakura sambil membantu Ino membawa tas bawaan Ino. Ternyata, nama perempuan peramal itu Tenten. Aneh, kenapa Sakura betah sekamar dengan Tenten? Ino mengikuti Sakura dari belakang.

Ino melihat Tenten sedang duduk dikursi goyang sembari memainkan kartu ramalannya. Menurut Sakura, Tenten sudah pindah kamar beberapa kali karena sikapnya yang aneh dan menakutkan. Sampai akhirnya, Sakura yang sendirian dikamar ini bersedia sekamar dengan Tenten.

Tenten hanya berteman dengan Sakura. Bisa dibilang, Sakura adalah sahabatnya. Tenten sangat ditakuti bila bertemu seseorang, dia akan memberitahukan hal-hal mistik yang ada disekitar orang itu.

Ino masuk dan Tenten langsung menatap Ino dengan tajam. Tiba-tiba, dia berkata, "Hantu itu sekarang mengikutimu dari belakang. Dia tidak jahat, hanya ingin mengenalmu," katanya dengan suara yang menyeramkan bila didengar.

Ino kaget dan melihat ke belakang. Sakura langsungmeminta maaf kepada Ino. Sakura memperkenalkan Ino kepada Tenten. Ino bersalaman dengan Tenten dan dia kembali berkata, "Kamu adalah anak pembawa sial di keluarga Yamanaka, keluargamu. Ibumu sangat membencimu. Matamu tampak lelah memikirkan itu semua." kata Tenten panjang lebar, dan membuat Ino melangkah mundur. Sekali lagi, Tenten membuat Ino takut dengan kata-katanya.

Sakura dulu juga diperlakukan sama. Jika dia bertanya, pasti Tenten memberi tahu apa yang ada didalam pikirannya dan hal mistik yang ada disekitarnya. Tetapi, Sakura hanya cuek. Sampai akhirnya, Tenten bisa juga diajak bicara.

Tiba-tiba, suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Ino ketakutan, sementara Sakura beranjak meninggalkan Ino untuk membuka pintu. Mata Tenten selalu saja menatap Ino tajam dan menyeramkan. Tidak mau sedikitpun berpaling.

Sakura kembali dan memberikan seragam untuk Ino. Ternyata yang mengetuk tadi adalah Suster Mikoto. Ino langsung mengambil seragam berjubah itu. Seragam itu berwarna putih dengan rok kotak-kotak berwarna hitam. Terdapat almamater Asrama Hisahiku dan sebuah topi. Sakura menyarankan Ino untuk mandi. Nanti malam, dia akan membantu Ino membereskan pakaian.

_*_*_*_

=**Ino POV**=

Malamnya, aku dan Sakura mengeluarkan semua pakaianku. Sakura juga memberi tahu jadwal sekolah Konoha High School besok. Suasana di Asrama Hisahiku ini, walaupun ada hawa mistisnya, terasa berbeda dengan di rumah. Suasana di rumah sangat mencekam. Lengah sedikit saja, ibu bisa 'menghabisiku' dalam sekejap.

Aku mengobrol dengan Sakura. Dia ada di asrama ini karena ayah-ibunya sudah lama bercerai. Sakura kemudian dibawa oleh pamannya untuk tinggal di Asrama Hisahiku. Keluarga paman Sakura tidak memperbolehkannya tinggal bersama mereka.

Sementara Tenten, dia ditinggal ayah dan ibunya sejak berumur lima tahun karena kebakaran hebat pada 1981. Kejadian itu membuat pikiran dan sifat Tenten berubah. Tiba-tiba, Tenten menghampiri kami. Dia menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu kami yang sedang merapikan pakaian. Aku merasa takut bila dekat Tenten, tapi Sakura mencegahku mundur. Saat melipat pakaianku, Tenten kembali berkata tentang hal-hal mistis yang ada di Asrama Hisahiku.

"Tiga tahun lalu, ada seorang murid perempuan dikamar nomor 133 yang selalu sendirian. Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Sampai akhirnya, dia dipanggil oleh Mr. Iruka karena nilai-nilainya kurang. Mr. Iruka memberinya keterangan kalau dia harus keluar dari Asrama Hisahiku." Tenten memberi jarak untuk cerita mistisnya, dan bercerita lagi. "Pada hari itu juga, perempuan bernama Temari itu bunuh diri. Dia melompat dari lantai atas karena malu dan merasa tidak berguna karena dikeluarkan dari Asrama Hisahiku." Tenten menghembuskan napas, dan bercerita lagi yang sangat lebar. "Setiap malam 23 Februari, dia pasti muncul untuk mencari Mr. Iruka. Padahal, Mr. Iruka sudah lama tidak mengajar di Konoha High School dan tidak lagi membimbing di Asrama Hisahiku semenjak Temari meninggal."

Aku dan Sakura ketakutan setengah mati mendengar cerita Tenten. Setiap malam, Tenten selalu menceritakan hal-hal seram kepada teman sekamarnya. Cerita yang dilontarkan dari mulut Tenten terbukti kebenarannya. Tahun lalu, pada 23 Februari, ada murid kelas dua belas yang dihantui arwah Temari, sampai akhirnya... murid itu mengundurkan diri dari Asrama Hisahuki.

Setelah selesai membereskan pakaian, rasa takut itu masih menyelimutiku. Sakura juga sama sepertiku. Pantas saja banyak yang takut sekamar dengan Tenten. Setiap malam, Tenten menceritakan hal-hal mistis yang ada di Asrama Hisahiku.

Aku mempercepat menggosok gigi. Setelah itu, aku segera bersiap untuk tidur. Di kamar itu, ada tiga tempat tidur. Sakura disamping kiri, Tenten ditengah, aku disamping kanan. Tenten sudah terlelap, begitupun Sakura. Aku mempercepat tidurku dengan menyelimuti seluruh badanku dengan selimut putih yang tidak terlalu tebal.

pukul 01.00, tengah malam...

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Ada perasaan aneh mengelayuti pikiranku. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki berjalan menuju kamar nomor 133. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Tenten sedang tidur nyenyak, begitupula Sakura. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah Ms. Tsunade? Tapi, mana mungkin? Itu mustahil! Apa salah seorang Suster? Tapi, pukul satu malam para Suster sudah terlelap. Apakah Temari? Tidak! Tidak mungkin!

Suara kaki itu semakin dekat dan semakin terdengar, sampai akhirnya berhenti. Ketakutanku semakin menjadi-jadi. Sebisa mungkin, aku tidur dan melupakan semua ini.

Kreeek…

=**End Ino POV**=

_*_*_*_****

"Ino, ayo cepat!" ujar Sakura yang sedang merapikan dasi hitamnya. Ino segera mempercepat memakai dasi hitam. Selama ini, Ino tidak pernah memakai dasi, tetapi Ino menyukai _Fashion_, walaupun tidak bisa beli aksesoris ataupun baju untuk _Fashionable_-nya. Melihat dan memegang dasi saja, Ino tidak pernah, apalagi gaun, baju, dan aksesoris _Fashionable_ yang dipajang ditoko? Ino tau, ayahnya tidak punya uang untuk membeli barang-barang berharga dan bernilai tinggi.

Sampai akhirya, Tenten berjalan kearah Ino dan memasangkan dasi milik Ino. Betapa kagetnya Ino melihat Tenten membantunya. Setelah itu, mereka bertiga memakai almamater berwarna hitam dengan lambang Asrama Hisahiku disamping kanannya. Sakura membantu Ino mengemasi buku pelajaran hari ini. Setelah itu, mereka bertiga keluar. Tidak lupa, Sakura mengunci pintu kamar.

Pelajaran pertama, Prof. Kakashi mengajar Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam. Mereka bertiga segera menganti almamater dengan baju khusus laboratorium. Sungguh Ino bosan saat pelajaran berlangsung, Kakashi-_sensei_ terlalu cepat bicaranya, jadinya murid lainnya tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, makan malam akhirnya dimulai. Tapi, sebelum itu, Ino berlari menuju kamar dulu karena topinya masih tersimpan didalam lemari. _Yups_, murid-murid Asrama Hisahiku harus memakai topi semir disaat makan malam, itu sudah termasuk peraturan, kalau tidak memakai topi, murid bisa saja terkena kutukan(?) maksudnya, hukuman berat. _Aku harus memakainya jika jadwal makan malam dimulai, harus. Itu peraturan Ino!_ Batin Ino tatkala takut dihukum.

Langkah-langkah Ino jejakkan tanpa rasa takut. Ino melakukannya sambil memainkan kunci kamar nomor 133. Ada yang aneh dalam perasaan Ino. Ino melihat ada yang membuka jendela kamarnya. _Apakah Tenten? Tidak mungkin. Aku tadi melihat Tenten bersama Sakura di ruang makan. Apakah Suster Shizune? __Tidak mungkin Suster Shizune. Dia sedang membantu para koki di dapur, _Batin Ino. Setiap langkah Ino lewati dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Ino ingat hari ini tanggal 23 Februari.

"_Perempuan bernama Temari itu akan datang pada jam kematiannya, pukul enam sore. __Dan, dia akan kembali saat tengah malam tiba,_" kata-kata Tenten masih menggelayuti pikiran Ino. Dan Ino segera menghilangkan perasaan itu dan memasukkan kunci kedalam lubang pintu.

Kreeek...

Ino membuka pintu secara perlahan, dan menghasilkan suara decitan pelan. Ino langsung menuju lemari tempat dia menyimpan topi. Suara aneh kembali terdengar, tapi tidak Ino hiraukan. Sampai akhirnya, Ino melihat seorang perempuan berdiri, tepat dijendela besar kamar Ino. Ino melihat perempuan itu berada didepan jendela. Dia yang membuka pintu itu. _Apakah dia itu arwah Temari?_ Batin Ino.

"Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu! Kenapa kau lakukan itu?!" cegah Ino. _Temari akan melakukan sesi bunuh diri, sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu._ Saat aku membatin seperti itu, waktu seperti berhenti bergerak. Jam tangan ditangan Ino sama sekali tidak bergerak. Temari lalu menoleh kepada Ino, dan berjalan kearah Ino. Dan Ino yang ketakutanpun melangkah mundur menjauhi arwah Temari.

"_Aku melakukan ini semua karena malu. Aku malu nilaiku kurang semua! __Aku ini murid yang paling disayangi Mr. Iruka. Tapi, kemudian... Mr. Iruka tidak menyukai hasil kerjaku karena aku tidak segenius dulu._" Kalimat terakhirnya membuat Ino menundukkan kepala. Kemudian Ino menarik napas panjang-panjang dan melangkah mendekati arwah Temari.

"Kamu itu gampang sekali menyerah, sampai akhirnya kamu mengakhiri hidupmu dengan cara tragis. Mr. Iruka pasti akan memperhatikanmu, asalkan kamu mengubah semua nilai-nilaimu…," perkataan Ino dipotong oleh Temari.

"_Aku tidak berguna! Hidupku sendirian, tanpa teman. Tidak ada yang mau menemaniku, kecuali Mr. Iruka. Orang-orang melihatku dengan jijik dan menjauh jika bertemu denganku. Pasti kamutidak pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. __Iya, kan!?_" bentak Temari. Ino terdiam sejenak, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Berpikir, itulah yang Ino lakukan sekarang. Hingga akhirnya...

"Aku merasakannya. Aku dituduh membunuh keempat adikku, dan ibuku dendam kepadaku. Ibu sampai ingin membunuhku sebagaimana adik-adikku yang meninggal secara tragis. Tapi, aku tidak seperti kau yang putus asa hingga bunuh diri. Sekarang, aku memintamu untuk kembali ke asalmu, dan hiduplah dengan tenang dialam sana. Tanpa memikirkan Mr. Iruka. Jangan kembali ke Asrama Hisahiku, berjanjilah kepadaku," kata Ino tegas.

Hati Temari mulai luruh mendengar kata-kata Ino. Selama ini, Temari datang mencari Mr. Iruka untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Temari mendengar perkataan Sakura bahwa Mr. Iruka sudah mengundurkan diri semenjak Temari meninggal. Mr. Iruka merasa bersalah karena muridnya sampai melakukan hal yang tidak wajar. Kejadian itu menjadi berita menggemparkan di Kota Konohagakure, khususnya Asrama Hisahiku. Setiap koran, memberitakan tentang kejadian itu.

"Ayolah, aku yakin Mr. Iruka akan senang melihatmu kembali dan tenang dialam sana," bujuk Ino sembari memegang tangan Temari yang putih pucat dan berlumuran darah. Temari langsung berjalan menuju jendela.

Lama-lama, Temari hilang seperti serbuk yang ditiup angina dan terbang terbawa angina. Temari menghilang, dan waktu kembali berputar. Didalam hati Ino, Ino berharap semoga Temari akan tenang dialam sana, dan tidak menganggu murid-murid Asrama Hisahiku lagi. Suasana tidak sesunyi tadi. Ino duduk sebentar diranjang. Ino tidak percaya, bahwa dia baru saja berbicara dengan arwah Temari?

Tidak lama…

"Ino!" teriak Sakura yang datang dengan tiba-tiba, dan segera memeluk Ino dengan eratnya. Ternayata, Tenten mengetahui semuanya, dan segera memberi tahu Sakura. Tenten langsung tersenyum kepada Ino, dan Ino membalas senyuman Tenten. Sekarang, Ino mengerti sifat Tenten yang misterius. Dia menghanyutkan, dan pantas menjadi sahabatku. Sakura segera mengajak Ino ke ruang makan karena acara makan malam akan dimulai. Ino meraih topinya. Mereka bertiga bergandengan tangan, tidak terkecuali Tenten yang juga mengandeng tangan Ino. Tidak ada lagi arwah Temari yang menganggu di Asrama Hisahiku. Semua murid tidak tahu kenapa arwah Temari tidak lagi menghantui asrama. Hanya kami bertiga dan Tuhan yang tahu.

* * *

**3. Pandangan Pertama**

Keesokan harinya...

=**Ino POV=**

Aku dan kedua sahabatku sedang berjalan-jalan ditaman belakang Asrama Hisahiku. Tak lupa, kami juga ingin cuci mata, asal kalian tahu... Asrama Hisahiku bergedung tiga dan bertingkat empat. Gedung pertama menghadap kedepan, bisa dibilang menghadap ke pintu utama atau pintu masuk Asrama. Gedung kedua adalah gedung Asrama putra, gedung itu berhadapan dengan gedung Asrama putri, tengahnya ada lapangan luas, bisa juga disebut lapangan olahraga. Dan, saat ini aku berada ditaman. Taman ini terletak dibelakang Asrama putra.

Aku melihat Asrama putra yang penuh dengan manusia kelamin putra yang diwarnai candaan, tawaan, ataupun sedang bermain bola basket. Aku tersentak kaget saat melihat lelaki berbadan _Awesome_, dan berwajah _Handsome_, berpenampilan _Cool_, dan bergaya rambut _Raven_… err… saat aku pikir, rambut itu seperti pantat ayam. Dan, aku melirik ke sebelah lelaki tampan tersebut, tetapi aku tidak mengenalinya, tapi dia tampan. _Sepertinya… kau kambuh lagi Ino! Sampai-sampai kau terpana selama-lamanya!_ Inner Ino. Ino melihat sekumpulan lelaki lain berada disebelah kanan dan sebelah kiri lelaki tampan itu, menurut Ino sekumpulan lelaki keren itu begitu tampan.

Sakura dan Tenten yang menyadari sikap Ino, langsung mencubit lengan Ino. Inopun tersentak kaget, dan berkata, "Auw... sakit tahu!" rintih Ino sembari menahan rasa sakitnya akibat cubitan kasar oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Kamu sih!" bentak Sakura dan Tenten serentak. Kemudian, Sakura menyenggol tangan Tenten, dan Tenten menoleh. Sakura mengedipkan satu matanya, sepertinya sebuah kode, Tenten tersenyum licik. Sampai akhirnya, "Ada yang terpesona tuh!" goda Tenten dan Sakura. Sedangkan Ino tersenyum malu-malu.

Lelaki yang pertama dilihat Ino, dan dinilai Ino dia adalah lelaki paling ter-_awesome_ selain lelaki lain kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara keras. Yah… bisa dibilang suara keras atau bisa dibilang suara toa itu adalah suara Sakura dan Tenten yang menggoda Ino. Lelaki berambut _raven _tersebut menaikkan satu alisnya. Dan berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri, "Menarik," bisiknya, dan tersenyum licik. Bisikannya tentu didengar sahabat yang berada tepat disebelah kirinya, sahabatnya yang berambut merah darah itu langsung tersenyum setan, sepertinya tahu yang dipikirkan lelaki _Emo_ tersebut. Tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, lelaki berambut _raven _itu terus saja mengamati Ino. Saat Ino dikejar-kejar oleh kedua sahabatnya, lelaki itu mengamatinya, saat Ino terjatuh lelaki itu mengamatinya, saat Ino tertawa dan tersenyum manis lelaki itu terus saja mengamati Ino. Dan saat pandangan mereka bertemu... lelaki _Emo _tersebut langsung berdehem dan tersenyum licik, sedangkan Ino hanya tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangannya. Sungguh, ini adalah pandangan yang sangat manis yang baru saja Ino alami. Karena Ino tidak pernah melihat lelaki lainnya tersenyum kepadanya, tapi Ino masih murung... karena lelaki yang berpandang satu sama lain padanya hanya tersenyum licik.

* * *

~T~  
~B~  
~C~

* * *

A/N : Aloha, Everyone! /SokKenal. Ketemu(?) lagi dengan saya, author paling gaje se-jagad raya, se-akherat, se-dunia, se—/dibantai. Ah ya, abaikan itu. Nah, ini fanfic ide dari novel Fantasteen, tapi dengan perubahan tentunya, massa ngikut? Nama Chara aku ganti, kalo gak diganti nanti Ren di labrak oleh reader sekalian ._. heheh… aku nulis sambil nahan sakit yang melanda perutku(?) akibat tidak makan malam. Sebenernya, Ren ngetik sambil ngerjakan tugas, yaitu menjaga rumah -_- tapi, ga papa… yang penting bisa ngetik nih Fic ^_^  
ya udah, dripada Ren ceramah gaje, mending Ren langsung tutup aja ya. Dadaah!

Eits, Ren lupa ngomong sesuatu…

"Arigato sudah membaca Fic gajeku, doomo arigato gozaimasu minna!"

Mind to Riview? Or Favorite? #GakAKan #NangisGaje


	2. Penyakit Arwah dan Kencan? What The Hell

Ghost Dormitory © Rainhard Geo

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U. Ino Y.

Rated : T  
Warning : OOT, OOC, AU, Lautan Typo, alur kecepetan, bikin sakit jantung, kejang-kejang, merinding(?), batuk, pilek, demam. #ngaco

* * *

**4. Penyakit Arwah**

Hari sudah gelap. Kebanyakan murid yang berada diruangan ini tampak bosan dan sebentar-sebentar menguap menahan rasa kantuk. Hari ini, pelajaran Ms. Anko yang mengajar sejarah. Murid yang mengikuti pelajaran Ms. Anko hanya sebelas orang karena pelajarannya dimulai setelah makan malam. Selain itu, murid yang mengikuti kelasnya diwajibkan memakai jubah hitam.

Ino duduk tepat didepan Tenten dan Sakura yang duduk disampingnya Tenten. Sampai sekarang, Ms. Anko belum juga datang, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.10.

"Aku merasakan hal aneh sebentar lagi akan menghampiri kita," kata Tenten tiba-tiba.

Suasana menjadi hening. Tiba-tiba, pintu kelas dibuka oleh seseorang. Kami kira itu Ms. Anko karena dia tidak mungkin terlambat lebih dari sepuluh menit.

Ternyata, yang datang adalah seorang perempuan yang memakai jubah hitam seperti kami dan memakai kacamata yang bersinar, padahal tidak ada cahaya yang menyinarinya. Semua murid yang berada diruangan itu tampak kebingungan dan hawa mistis tiba-tiba terasa.

Rasanya, hari ini tidak ada murid baru. Kalau ada, pasti akan diumumkan pada saat makan malam tadi. Murid perempuan itu lalu masuk ke kelas dengan langkah kaki yang pelan. Tidak ada suara lain kecuali langkah perempuan misterius itu.

"Wah, ada murid baru ya! Ayo, silahkan duduk dibangku sebelah Ino Yamanaka! Disana masih kosong," perintah Ms. Anko yang datang secara tiba-tiba, mengagetkan kami semua, asal kalian tau… Ms. Anko memang penyihir hebat. Perempuan misterius itu tetap berdiam sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Suasana dikelas akhirnya kembali seperti semula.

Tiba-tiba, Ino merinding saat perempuan berkacamata nan misterius itu duduk disebelah Ino. Tenten menatapnya dengan tajam. Dia sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu tentang perempuan misterius itu. Tetapi, tidak memberi tau kepada Ino dan Sakura.

Pelajaran Ms. Anko segera dimulai. Ino segera mengeluarkan buku sejarah yang sangat tebal. Ino melihat perempuan misterius itu diam saja, tidak mengambil buku sejarahnya. Diam seribu bahasa dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti Temari dulu.

Saat selesai menjelaskan tentang sejarah kota Konohagakure, Ms. Anko pun memberikan tugas kepada murid-muridnya. Saat yang tepat untuk berbicara dan berkenalan dengan perempuan misterius itu.

"Hai... namamu siapa? Bolehkah aku mengambilkan buku sejarah milikmu di tas?" tanya Ino sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman. Tapi, perempuan itu tidak berbicara dan tidak menghiraukan uluran tangan Ino. Diamnya tidak seperti biasa. Ino tersenyum-senyum aneh, merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat berada disamping perempuan itu.

Tenten dan Sakura juga menatap perempuan itu dengan aneh. Apalagi Tenten yang sepertinya mengetahui semua tentang perempuan itu. Akhirnya, Ino segera membuka tas perempuan itu untuk mengambilkan buku Sejarahnya.

Saat kubuka, buku sejarah yang ada didalam tasnya, bukan buku sejarah tahun 1995, melainkan 1986. Saat aku mengambil bukunya, tiba-tiba... perempuan itu memegang tangan Ino. Ino merasa wajahnya berubah menjadi putih pucat, tanda ketakutan yang sangat luar biasa. Tangan perempuan itu dingin seperti orang mati. Tenten langsung menjauhkan tangan Ino dari pegangan perempuan misterius itu.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Ms. Anko tiba-tiba. Ino langsung menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum manis kepada Ms. Anko agar dia tidak curiga.

Akhirnya, pelajaran Ms. Anko selesai. Ino segera memakai jubah hitam seragam Asrama Hisahiku. Ketakutan tadi masih terasa dibenak Ino. Ino melihat, perempuan itu masih duduk dengan buku sejarah yang tadi Ino keluarkan dari tasnya.

Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten masih berada diruangan, terdiam sejenak, sampai Ms. Anko meminta kami untuk cepat keluar ruangan. Ketiga sahabat itu keluar dengan rasa penasaran tentang perempuan misterius itu.

Bukan Ino saja yang merasakan ada yang aneh dengan perempuan itu, Sakura juga merasakannya. Entah mengapa tidak berbicara satu kata pun kepada Sakura dan Ino. Ino merasak perempuan itu mengikuti mereka bertiga. Tapi...

"Ino, tolong simpan buku-buku ini diruang sejarah!" perintah Ms. Anko. Ino ditemani Sakura, segera membawa tumpukan buku untuk disimpan diruang sejarah. Hari ini, Tenten sakit dan dirawat di UKS. Tidak tahu apa sebabnya, padahal kemarin Tenten baik-baik saja. Sakura segera mengambil kunci ruang sejarah, dan membukanya.

Kreek...

Ino dan Sakura melangkah menuju meja Ms. Anko untuk menyimpan buku-bukunya. Rasa aneh dan misterius kembali menylimuti perasaan Ino. Sakura juga sama seperti Ino. Ino melihat ke sekeliling ruang sejarah. Aneh sekali, Ino melihat si perempuan misterius masih duduk dimeja yang Ino duduki kemarin, dengan buku sejarah yang belum dia masukkan ke dalam tasnya. Padahal, tidak sembarang orang dapat masuk ke ruang sejarah.

Sakura yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri perempuan itu tanpa rasa takut. Ino mencegahnya, tapi Sakura bersikukuh untuk menyadarkan perempuan itu. Saat Sakura menyapa perempuan itu, angin yang tidak tahu darimana asalnya, datang dengan lembut. Semua orang berhenti bergerak, terutama Ino. Kaki Ino tidak dapat digerakkan sedikit pun. Hanya Sakura yang mampu bergerak.

"Hai. Kok kamu masih disini? Sekarangkan, bukan mata pelajaran Ms. Anko," ucap Sakura sambil memegang pundak perempuan itu. Tiba-tiba saja, perempuan itu bangkit dari duduknya. Sakura tersentak kaget, lalu pingsan secara tiba-tiba.

Ino melihat perempuan itu menakut-nakuti Sakura. Tidak mungkin Sakura pingsan tanpa sebab yang pasti. Ino tau, Sakura tidak takut dengan yang namanya hantu. Perempuan itu kini berjalan kearah Ino. Ino ingin sekali lari, tapi tidak bisa. Kaki Ino tidak dapat digerakkan sedikit pun.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu ruang sejarah tertutup. Angin kembali berhembus menakutkan. Ino tidak menghiraukan angin. Langkah perempuan itu semakin dekat. Ketika dia sampai didepan Ino, Ino melihat wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Dia segera memegang pundak Ino. Ketakutan semakin membara, dan akhirnya… Ino kehabisan napas karena ketakutan yang tidak terkendali.

Bruk…

Ino jatuh pingsan, dan setelah itu… Ino tidak tau apa yang perempuan itu lakukan padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Ino sudah berada di UKS dengan Ms. Anko disampingnya. Sakura masih terbaring lemas.

"Sakura pingsan dan akan tertidur lama dibandingkan kamu. Dia terkena penyakit yang disebabkan oleh Tayuya," jelas Ms. Anko.

_Tayuya? __Siapa dia?_ Batin Ino. Ino bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ms. Anko lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino. Suster Hana segera memeriksa keadaan Ino. Ino ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tentang perempuan yang membuat Ino pingsan. _Tayuya? Siapa itu Tayuya?_ Batin Ino lagi. Ino masih menatap Ms. Anko sampai dia menghilang dari pandangan Ino.

Dua hari berlalu, Sakura dan Tenten sudah keluar dari ruang rawat. Ino membantu Tenten menuju kamar nomor 133, sementara Sakura dibantu oleh Ms. Anko. Ino membaringkan Tenten ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya, begitupun dengan Sakura.

Ino segera membuat tiga teh untuk Sakura, Tenten, dan Ms. Anko. Setelah itu, sepertinya Ms. Anko ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepada mereka bertiga. Ino segera mengambil kursi untuk Ms. Anko. Ino bercerita tentang perempuan yang ada diruang sejarah.

"Sebenarnya, Tayuya adalah murid Ibu. Dia anak raja yang bersekolah di Asrama Hisahiku. Dia senang sekali berlama-lama di ruang sejarah. Kemudian, sesuatu menimpanya. Dia terjangkiti penyakit yang mematikan. Sebelumnya, dia adalah perempuan yang paling disenangi murid-murid Asrama Hisahiku. Tetapi, semenjak dia menularkan penyakit yang belum ada obatnya, sahabat dan teman Tayuya menjauhinya. Sampai akhirnya, Tayuya meninggal karena penyakit itu." Ms. Anko mengela napas sejenak, dan memulai cerita Tayuya masa dulunya lagi. "Tayuya meninggal dengan sejuta pertanyaan tentang sejarah. Setiap ada pelajaran ibu, dia selalu datang. Baru-baru ini, dia kembali menampakkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya, dia tak bermaksud menganggu, hanya ingin tahu." Ms. Anko menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan detail.

Sakura, Ino, termasuk Tenten tersentak kaget.

"Aku sudah tahu tentang Tayuya saat pertama kali bertemu," kata Tenten. Itu kalimat pertama Tenten setelah tiga hari Ino tidak mendengarnya berbicara.

Tayuya meninggal pada tahun 1989. Pantas dibuku sejarah yang dia bawa tertulis tahun 1986. Tayuya dan Ms. Anko bersahabat walaupun berbeda dunia.

"Ms. Anko, tentang penyakit Tayuya, apakah sekarang sudah ada obatnya? Aku masih bingung dengan Sakura yang pingsan tanpa sebab saat memegang Tayuya. Mengapa aku tidak?" tanya Ino kepada Ms. Anko.

"Pada tahun 1990, obat untuk penyakit yang diderita Tayuya ditemukan. Setiap ada yang memegang Tayuya, pasti akan terkena penyakitnya. Tapi mungkin, Tayuya tidak ingin memberikan penyakitnya kepadamu," jawab Ms. Anko.

Memang Ino bingung. Tenten yang memegang tangan Tayuya, tertular. Sakura yang memegang pundak Tayuya tertular juga. Mengapa Ino tidak? Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Ms. Anko.

Akhirnya, semua terjawab tentang Tayuya yang menularkan penyakitnya. Menurut Ms. Anko, Tayuya mulai hari ini tidak akan datang lagi. Tayuya sudah tenang dialam sana bersama tokoh-tokoh sejarah yang selalu ditanyakan satu persatu.

Tidak lama, Ms. Tsunade datang dengan membawa berbagai buah-buahan untuk mereka. Ms. Hwielle, perawat Asrama Hisahiku, hari ini juga akan merawat Tenten dan Sakura yang sakit karena tertular penyakit Tayuya.

* * *

**5. Kencan? What The Hell?**

=**Ino POV=**

Syuuut…

Angin mulai menerpa badanku, dan menerbangkan rambut indahku. Aku sekarang sedang berada ditaman Asrama Hisahiku, aku hanya ingin duduk santai di ayunan, aku sudah lama tidak bermain ayunan.

Saat aku ingin berdiri, aku merasakan tangan seseorang mengepal pundakku. Segera saja, aku menoleh kebelakang, jantungku berdetak kencang, aku takut kalau ada penjahat yang ingin menculikku, tiba-tiba aku memejamkan mata dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Hey, tidak usah khawatir. Aku bukan penjahat, aku murid Asrama Hisahiku Putra!" ujar seseorang yang mengepal pundakku.

Aku membuka mataku..., dan saat aku lihat siapa yang mengepal pundakku, aku terkejut, dia adalah...

Laki-laki yang aku taksir saat ke taman ini bersama Tenten dan Sakura!  
Oh tidak, dunia ingin kiamat, aku belum ingin bertemu dengannya, kenal saja tidak.

"Hnn... perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke." Ucapnya.

"Eh? Ah... namaku Yamanaka Ino, panggil saja Ino. Senang bertemu denganmu!" kataku.

"Hnn..."

"Err... kau yang kemarin kan? Eummm... yang...," kataku sembari mengingat kejadian 'senyum palsu' kemarin.

"Hn. Itu tidak usah dibicarakan. Kamu ingin jalan-jalan denganku?" tawarnya.

"Boleh saja, aku sedang tidak ada teman. Sahabatku sedang mengurus perpustakaan, dibantu oleh Ms. Anko," kataku.

Tiba-tiba saja, dia sudah menarik pergelangan tanganku. Aku semakin iba dengan tubuhku yang lemas, aku sudah lelah kalau harus ditarik-tarik seperti ini.

25 menit kemudian...

"Huuh... hh... hhh... hosh...hosh... aku...aku...lelah...sekali... hosh... hosh..." aku sempat menetralkan napasku, akibat kejadian tarik tangan tadi. Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke mengelap keringatku, dan mencium keningku. Saat Sasuke mencium keningku, aku merasa berada dilangit ketujuh. Ini tidak pernah terjadi didalam hidupku.

"Oh iya, kau ingin minum?" tanya Sasuke. Dengan entengnya dia membeli teh hangat dengan percikan jeruk nipis. Aku agak sedikit engang, tapi harus bagaimana lagi, Sasuke orangnya keras kepala.

"Hnn... enak ya! Boleh aku cicipi tehmu?" ujar Sasuke. Aku belum menggangukkan kepala, dia sudah mencicipi teh hangatku. Dan, saat dia mengangkat kepalanya, artinya sudah tidak lagi mencicipi teh hangatku. Aku tidak sengaja terjatuh, dan menindih tubuh Sasuke yang ikut terjatuh. Kini aku tergeletak diatas badan Sasuke. Cukup satu sentimeter lagi, bibir kami bertemu. Dan tanpa sengaja, Sasuke megecup bibirku sekilas. Aku takjub, dan langsung bangun.

"Emmm... maaf yang tadi, aku tidak sengaja terjatuh," kataku sembari menundukkan kepala, karena wajahku yang kini sudah merah seperti bunga mawar. Sasuke hanya menatapku, dan tersenyum tipis.

"Eum... aku duluan ya, aku ingin pulang. Aku sudah tidak ada waktu, terima kasih telah mengajakku jalan-jalan!" bohongku sembari melambaikan tanganku dan lari secepat mungkin. Aku melirik kebelakang, aku melihat Sasuke tengah menyeruput teh hangatnya dengan tampang 'aku ditinggal ya?'. _Maafkan aku,_ batinku kesal. Itu adalah momen indahku bersama Sasuke, walau aku baru mengenalnya. Kata Sakura, itu adalah kencan. Aku tidak mengerti, aku tidak tahu dengan arti kencan. Sebaiknya aku lupakan sajalah.

=**End Ino POV**=

* * *

To

Be

Continue,

Minna~!

* * *

Ren NgOmOnG GaJe : Alo, minna-san! Ah iya, Maafkan Ren ya kalo kurang menyenangkan dimata reader sekalian. Ren hanya bisa ngetik segitu, yaah... soalnya Ren lagi sakit, dan gak bisa konsen dengan lancar. #curhat #dibantaireader

Oiya, untuk fanfic Ren lainnya, Ren usahakan apdet kilat deh, #janji #plak. Ah ya, bagaimana pendapat reader sekalian? Masih kurang kah? Ga papa, Ren emang merasa ini gak kurang juga #gayamu

Daripada ngomong gaje panjang lebar, sekarang Ren mau bales ripiuw dulu ya! #SalahFokus. Biar nambah words juga #jeder #diamaterasu

**Yamanaka chuii uchiha** : wkwkwkwk... iya iya, nee-san!  
benarkah nee-san? Bagus ya? Wkwkwk... baguslah (?). iya ya, aku juga merasakan feelnya kurang terasa..., #mukamu. Tunggulah, SasuIno belom dateng(?)... ini masih Adventure-nya mereka(inner: mereka siapa? #diemlu). Ngetik sambil konsen sih, makanya bagus(?) '-')/  
Oiya, untuk apdet Surat Cinta, lumayan lama nee-san! Aku belom ada ide (inner: bohong! Lu udah ada ide, Cuma kagak mau ngetik! #ngedampratinner). Iya, udah ketularan lee ya nee-san? -_-"

Makasih udah ripiuw nee-san gajeku! #dichidori

**Bobey Fong** : Ya, makasih Bobey-san! (gak tau namanya, makanya gini aja -.-") Eh? Iya ya, aku gak pinter bikin acting(?) hantu yg serem :'3 Ah iya, makasih udah ripiuw! :D

**Ann Kei **: Nyahahah… kalo gitu, Ann-san usahakan baca novel #GaUsahDidengerin :3 Eh, ano… kalo yang masalah Ibunya Ino benci ama Ino, aku gak tau :"| karena dinovel ini, gak ada ceritanya..., #dicakarAnn. Massa sih? Aku aja gak penasaran… #yaiyalah #gajelu. Ah ya, makasih udh ripiuw! ;D

**Iroha Nakamane Izusa **: weleh? Massa sih? Massa unik? Massa sih? Massa sih? #ngertakIrohasan #abaikan. Hah? Massa? Aku gak pernah baca fic di laptop lho, makanya gatau :3 #gobloklu. Ini udah update lho! Cepet kan? #gak :'v  
hee? Temen pigg? Siapa ya? Lupa, sekian banyaknya temen in pigg nyahahahah... #ketawanista #abaikan. Ty udah ripiuw :)

**Ran Geoville George **: eh? Kurang ajar -_-

Kalo gitu, makasih udah ripiuw \:v/

**IPC 'Fega' Lawp **: eh hah? Konbanwa juga :D #padahaludahsiang :. Waah, massa? Eh… makasih ya :D. temen Pico dulu? Di clan IPC? Aku lupaa~~~ Fega-san! :| sorry ya! :(  
tapi, makasih udah ripiuw ^_^

**azurradeva **: Keren? Waa… makasih. Eits, ntar dulu… yang keren fanfic-nya atau Authornya? #ngaco #senyumlicik (padahal ceritanya -_- tapi orangnya masih mau narsis :v #plak). Iya, Ini udah apdet! :D Terima kasih udah ripiuw! :D

**Endymutiara** : Boleh, boleh ^_^ Iya, ini udah apdet kok Tia-san ^_^

Etto... ano... Ino memang punya indra ke-enam, waah... Tia-san hebat nebak ya :3 #yaiyalah. Itu Cuma latar belakangnya(?) Sasuke-koi yang emang gak bisa senyum tulus -_-" :v #ketawanista. Wkwkwk… silahkan saja dibantai #lha? #galikubursebelumkenabantai XD. Terima kasih udah apdet :D #purapuramatilagi.


	3. Buku Kuno dan Surat Berantai

Ghost Dormitory © Rainhard Geo  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Rated : T  
Pairing : Ino Y. Sasuke U.  
Genre : Horror/Fantasy(?)  
Warning : OOT, OOC, AU, Typo (s), Alur Kecepatan, Kurang Memuaskan, de el el.

* * *

**6. Buku Kuno**

**=Ino POV=**

Hari ini, aku akan menemui Ms. Tsunade. Aku tidak tahu untuk apa Ms. Tsunade memanggilku. Sakura dan Tenten masih sakit karena penyakit Tayuya. Setelah makan siang, aku menuju ruangan Ms. Tsunade dengan membawa buku tebal yang akan kubaca untuk menemani tidurku nanti malam. Walaupun aku murid baru di Asrama Hisahiku, rasanya aku sudah sangat akrab dengan Ms. Tsunade, apalagi dengan guru-guru dan para suster di Asrama Hisahiku.

Sebelum masuk, aku memperlihatkan kartu pelajar Asrama Hisahiku. Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan Ms. Tsunade dengan pelan dan lembut. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Ms. Tsunade, aku segera masuk.

Aku masuk ke ruangan Ms. Tsunade untuk pertama kalinya. Aku melihat arsitektur megah penuh dengan lampu-lampu yang unik dan kuno. Barang-barangnya antik dan sebagian berwarna gelap. Ms. Tsuande mempersilahkan aku duduk. Aku duduk dengan menatap buku-buku Ms. Tsunade di rak-rak buku yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Aku duduk dibangku megah yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran yang langka dan memikat.

"Ino, apakah kamu mau membantu Ibu?" tanya Ms. Tsunade. Aku terdiam sejenak dan memperhatikan wajah Ms. Tsunade dengan seksama. Aku mengangguk setuju atas tawaran Ms. Tsunade.

Aku melihat gerak-gerik Ms. Tsunade yang sedang mencari sebuah buku. Ms. Tsunade lalu mengambil salah satu buku dirak buku miliknya. Ms. Tsunade membawa sebuah buku tebal, dan memperlihatkan kepadaku. Label '**Buku Kuno**' tertulis disampul buku itu. Ms. Tsunade memperbolehkan aku membuka bukunya. Tulisan-tulisan kuno dihadirkan dalam buku. Gambar yang tidak kukenal juga terpampang di halaman-halaman Buku Kuno. Ms. Tsunade segera menjelaskan sasuatu kepadaku. Aku segera menutup Buku Kuno itu dengan pelan.

"Sebenarnya, sudah lama buku itu ada. Sekitar seabad yang lalu, buku itu diturunkan, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menjawab isi buku tersebut. Ibu akan memberikan buku itu kepadamu," jelas Ms. Tsunade kepadaku.

"Memang ada apa dalam Buku Kuno? Aku ini bukan keluarga Ms. Tsunade," kataku kepada Ms. Tsunade.

"Buku tentang Tempat Rahasia yang ada di suatu tempat di Asrama Hisahiku. Ibu tahu potensimu, Nak...," kata Ms. Tsuande singkat. Ms. Tsunade segera menyerahkan Buku Kuno itu kepadaku. Aku menerimanya dengan beribu pertanyaan. Aku baru dua minggu tinggal di Asrama Hisahiku, tapi sudah banyak hal aneh yang terjadi kepadaku. Aku langsung berpamitan.

Sesampainya di kamar, Suster Shizune segera keluar dari kamarku dengan membawa piring dan gelas yang telah kosong. Aku masuk dan menutup pintu dengan pelan. Kubuka almamater, dan kusimpan Buku Kuno pemberian Ms. Tsunade ditempat tidur. Tenten dan Sakura memperhatikan buku itu dengan aneh.

"Ino, ini buku yang diberikan Ms. Tsunade?" tanya Sakura sambil memegang Buku Kuno yang tebal itu. Aku segera menghampiri Sakura, Tenten pun bergabung melihat.

"Aku tahu ini sebuah Tempat Rahasia yang ada di Asrama Hisahiku," ujar Tenten memegang Buku Kuno yang sampulnya penuh dengan ukiran-ukiran tangan. Aku tidak percaya karena belum aku pelajari, tapi Tenten sudah mengetahuinya. "Yang memegang Buku Kuno ini harus menemukan Tempat Rahasia itu," ujar Tenten yang membaca halaman pertama.

_Menemukan Tempat Rahasia? Apakah karena itu_ _Ms. Tsunade memberikan Buku Kuno ini kepadaku? _Batinku. Buku Kuno berisi petunjuk-petunjuk untuk mencapai Tempat Rahasia. Gambar-gambarnya adalah patung yang ada di Asrama Hisahiku.

"Bagaimana kalau minggu ini kita mencari Tempat Rahasia?" ajakku kepada kedua sahabatku. Tenten dan Sakura menyetujui ajakanku. Tenten segera membaca lebih lanjut isi Buku Kuno tersebut. Aku dan Sakura hanya mendengar ucapan Tenten.

Ternyata, Tempat Rahasia terletak di gudang Asrama Hisahiku. Ruangan itu merupakan ruangan yang paling susah dan ditakuti jika dilewati.

Sebelum membuka pintu, kita akan diberi sepuluh pertanyaan tentang penemu yang sangat berjasa. Setelah itu, jika masuk, kita akan dipertemukan dengan anak tangga yang jumlahnya mencapai 2000 dan selalu bergoyang-goyang. Jika sampai dibawahnya, kita akan diberi pertanyaan tentang patung yang terdapat di Asrama Hisahiku. Semua pertanyaan itu ada didalam Buku Kuno. Dan, yang aneh, dihalaman terakhir tertulis sesuatu.

'**Kalian akan dihapus pikirannya saat berada di pintu masuk Tempat Rahasia. Maka, yang akan masuk harus mengetahui nama patung dan penemu, sebelum memegang, membaca, dan mendengar bacaan yang ada dalam Buku Kuno ini. Selamat berjuang untuk menemukan buku selanjutnya. Orang-orang yang memegang buku ini tidak pernah ada yang mendapatkan.**'

"Pesan terakhir ditulis dihalaman belakang Buku Kuno itu. Berarti, kita sama saja tidak mengetahui apa-apa." kataku sembari membaca ulang pesan terakhir Buku Kuno tersebut.

"Aku tahu nama patung-patung yang berada di Asrama Hisahiku, sebelum aku mendengar, mengetahui, dan memegang buku ini. Aku sudah tau," jelas Sakura.

"Aku juga tahu nama-nama orang yang terkenal atau penemu," kataku lagi.

Tenten mengangguk setuju. Kami segera mengatur siasat untuk Minggu nanti. Semua mendapatkan tugas untuk menemukan Buku Kuno yang belum pernah didapatkan oleh orang-orang yang telah memegang dan memebaca buku ini.

Hari sudah malam, aku segera mengganti baju dengan baju tidur karena daritadi aku memakai baju seragam. Setelah itu, aku terlelap dalam tidur dengan mimpi-mimpi yang aneh tentang Buku Kuno.

Minggu tiba, kami bertiga telah siap untuk berpetualang menemukan Tempat Rahasia. Aku, Sakura, dan Tenten berjalan pelan menuju gudang Asrama Hisahiku. Buku Kuno dipegang oleh Tenten yang berjalan didepanku, dan Sakura berjalan tepat dibelakangku. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara _baritone_ dari belakang kami, kami pun menoleh ke sumber suara, dan ternyata...

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya lelaki berambut _raven_ sembari berjalan santai menuju kami bertiga. Ternyata, dia adalah Sasuke. Kami menghela napas lega, aku pun bersuara untuk menjelaskan sebenarnya kepada Sasuke.

"Aku dan kedua teman-temanku, akan mencari Buku Kuno. Di gudang Asrama Hisahiku, disitulah Tempat Rahasia yang menyimpan Buku Kuno tersebut. Mengerti?" jelasku kepada Sasuke agar dia tidak curiga. Sasuke mengangguk paham, dan melirik kearah Buku Kuno yang dipegang Tenten.

"Aku boleh ikutan mencari Tempat Rahasia itu eh?" tanya Sasuke dengan santai, padahal salam hatinya dia mengaharpkan boleh ikutan. Aku mengangguk secepatnya, dan menarik lengan Sasuke. Yah, aku tahu sekarang Sasuke mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis dipipinya, aku terkekeh pelan. Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke gudang atau Tempat Rahasia.

Akhirnya, kami sampai di gudang Asrama Hisahiku. Ternyata benar, disana ada lorong yang sangat gelap dan menyeramkan. Sakura segera menyalakan lilin. Cahaya lilin hanya sedikit menyinari seluruh lorong itu. Kami segera berjalan dengan pelan. Rasa aneh kembali terasa dalam pikiranku. Seperti ada yang ingin menganggu kami berempat. Tiba-tiba saja, Tenten menghentikan langkahnya. Kami yang berada di belakang Tenten, ikut berhenti.

"Tutup telinga kalian. Jangan sampai mendengar suara biola!" perintah Tenten tegas.

Aku, Sakura, dan Sasuke segera menutup kedua telinga kami dengan erat. Kecuali Tenten, dia tampak santai, yaah... walaupun Sasuke juga santai, dia juga tetap menutup telinga dengan cueknya. Tiba-tiba saja, aku melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh kurus datang sambil memainkan biola. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak mendengarkan suara biola itu. Laki-laki itu mendekat dan semakin mendekat. Aku tidak pernah melihat laki-laki itu sebelumnya.

"Xixixixi... kalian pasti mau menemukan Tempat Rahasia. Kalian harus melewati beberapa tahap. Memusnahkan biola ini dengan suara yang bisa mematikan orang yang mendengarnya," kata laki-laki itu sambil tertawa dan memainkan biolanya kembali.

"_Alnakabaksu Inhagitsu Naimane!_" ucap laki-laki itu agar suara biolanya memiliki kekuatan penuh. Tenten bersikap santai sambil menutup matanya.

"Mantranya aneh," gumamku sembari berdecak kesal.

Aku, Sakura, dan Sasuke bertatap satu sama lain. Laki-laki itu semakin mendekati kami berempat. Sampai detik ini, Tenten belum mengeluarkan mantra untuk memusnahkannya. Aku dan Sakura mulai khawatir, kecuali Sasuke tentunya, dia tampak 'biasa aja' dengan tampak datarnya. Aku berpikir kalau kami berempat tidak akan selamat. Biola itu sudah mulai terdengar di telingaku karena laki-laki itu sudah ada tepat didepan Tenten. Tiba-tiba...

"_Alkabaitzu Raikaiju Saikaname!_" ucap Tenten. Laki-laki itu terpental dan pingsan seketika. Aku lihat biola dengan suara yang mematikan itu sudah rusak karena jatuh. Tenten segera menceritakan semua tentang laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki yang bernama Jiraiya itu seorang dari Jepang yang mengikuti pertempuran, sampai akhirnya meninggal, dan dikubur dilorong ini. Kepala sekolah kesembilan akhirnya menghidupkan kembali Jiraiya untuk menjaga Tempat Rahasia ini.

Aku, Sakura, dan Sasuke tidak percaya. Pantas saja, dari 100 orang yang mencari Tempat Rahasia, hanya 13 orang yang berhasil melewati lorong yang dijaga Jiraiya.

Kami berempat lalu berjalan sampai akhirnya menemukan sebuah pintu. Ada tempat untuk menyimpan buku bertuliskan '**Sebelum Masuk, Harap Simpan Buku Kuno Yang Anda Bawa**'.

Pesan itu ditulis dengan tangan. Tempat menyimpan buku tampak berdebu dan kayunya pun sudah lapuk dimakan usia. Setelah itu, tempat memasukkan buku secara perlahan keluar, kami segera mengambil kunci itu dan memasukkannya ke lubang pintu.

Kreek…

Bukan pintu yang terbuka, melainkan pertanyaan. Betul saja, pertanyaan yang tadi aku ingat, sekarang sudah hilang dan musnah. Pertanyaan yang disajikan adalah tentang penemu dan orang terkenal-terkenal. _Mudah-mudahan aku bisa menjawabnya, _batinku. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan sepuluh pertanyaan disajikan. Pertanyaan pertama muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

**_Siapa yang menemukan bilangan nol?_**  
Tenten dan Sakura langsung menatapku, kecuali Sasuke, sepertinya dia tampak berpikir juga. Aku langsung mengetik huruf-huruf yang telah disediakan didepan pintu Tempat Rahasia.  
"**Algorismi**," jawabku dan rasa ragu menyelimuti pikiran kami. Langsung aku menekan "ENTER". Tiba-tiba, muncul pertanyaan kedua. Kami berempat berempat bernapas lega karena pertanyaan pertama sudah terlawati.

**_Siapa yang pertama kali melihat Samudra Pasifik?_**  
Pertanyaan itu membuatku bingung seribu keliling. Aku langsung kata "**Balboa**" dan tanpa ragu menekan "ENTER". Langsung muncul pertanyaan kedua. Sakura akan membantu jika ada pertanyaan yang jawabannya dia ketahui. Sedangkan, Tenten hanya diam karena dia tahu, ini adalah tugasku.

**_Siapakah yang menemukan vaksin 17 D untuk memerangi penyakit demam berdarah? _**  
Aku ingin menjawab, tapi Sakura sudah mengetik hurufnya. Sakura adalah ahli nama-nama dibadang kedokteran. "**Max Theiler**" dan keluarlah pertanyaan berikutnya. Sampai akhirnya, aku dan Sakura tidak mengetahui jawaban untuk pertanyaan nomor 4. Sama sekali tidak tahu.

**_Siapakah nama presiden Amerika Keempat?_**  
Aku tidak tahu tentang itu. Aku hanya tahu tentang presiden Amerika Serikat yang pertama, George Washington. Sakura pun begitu. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang presiden Amerika. Tenten hanya diam, begitupun dengan Sasuke. Padahal, yang bisa membantu hanyalah Tenten dan Sasuke, tetapi kalau mereka berdua mau.

"Tenten, Sasuke ayolah! Kita perlu bekerja sama. Ayolah, Tenten, Sasuke. Untuk sekali ini saja," bujuk Sakura. Tenten dan Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Karena tidak ingin menunggu lama, aku langsung mengetik nama "**James Monroe**" dan...

"Tunggu! Itu presiden Amerika Serikat kelima!" cegah Tenten dan Sasuke bersamaan. Tenten segera mengetik nama "**James Madison**" dan menekan "ENTER" tanpa ragu. Dan, muncullah pertanyaan selanjutnya yang masih berkaitan dengan Presiden Amerika.

**_Siapakah nama presiden Amerika ke-26 dan ke-32?_**  
Sasuke langsung mengetik nama kedua presiden itu dengan santai. "**Theodore Roosevelt dan Franklin Delano Roosevelt**" lalu menekan "ENTER". Muncul pertanyaan keenam. Kami telah melewati lima pertanyaan dengan penuh ketengangan.

**_Siapakah yang menemukan mesin cetak?_**  
Ini biar aku saja yang menjawab. "**Johannes Gutenberg**". Aku menekan tanda "ENTER" tanpa ragu-ragu dan _yeah! _Benar jawabanku. Pertanyaan selanjutnya muncul.

**_Siapakah yang membuat peta dunia? Dan, tahun berapakah dia dilahirkan?_****  
**Sakura langsung menatapku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan segera menjawab pertanyaan itu. "**Gerardus Mercartor, lahir tahun 1512**". Aku menekan "ENTER" dan muncul pertanyaan kedelapan. Tinggal tiga pertanyaan lagi. Sakura, Tenten, dan Sasuke mulai tersenyum simpul.

**_Siapakah yang menemukan penyakit TBC? Dan, apa penyebab penyakit TBC?  
_**Sakura segera beraksi dan menjawab, "**Robert Koch, penyebabnya bakteri Mycobacterium Tuberculosis**". Sakura menekan "ENTER" dan muncullah pertanyaan selanjutnya.

**_Siapakah presiden Amerika yang terbunuh karena penembakan di Dallas Texas? Dan, siapakah pembunuhnya?  
_**Tenten segera menjawabnya, "**John F. Kennedy dan yang membunuhnya adalah Lee Harvey Oswald**". Dan Tanpa rasa takut jawabannya salah, Tenten langsung menekan "ENTER" dan jawabannya benar. Muncul pertanyaan terakhir.

**_Sebutkan nama personil The Beatles!  
_**Waduh... Sakura hanya tahu satu nama, yaitu "**John Lennon**". Tenten juga hanya tahu satu nama, yaitu "**George Harrison**". Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, dia juga hanya tahu satu nama, yaitu "**Paul McCartney**". Tapi, aku ini penggemar beratnya _The Beatles_. Jadi, aku tahu semua nama personil yang belum ditulis oleh sahabat-sahabatku. Aku segera mengetikkan satu nama yang belum mereka ketik, yaitu "**Ringo Starr**". Kami menekan "ENTER" secara bersamaan. Dan, pintu Tempat Rahasia terbuka. Tidak sia-sia aku menyukai pelajaran Sejarah. Kami bernapas lega dan segera memasuki Tempat Rahasia.

Baru saja masuk, kami langsung dijamu dua ribu anak tangga. Tangga itu bergoyang. Kami harus menjaga keseimbangan. Setiap melangkah, pasti goyangan itu ada. Kami mendengar orang bernyanyi, padahal kami tidak melihat ada orang. Kami tidak menghiraukan suara itu dan serius untuk menuruni anak tangga.

"Waaa...!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba. Kami tersentak kaget melihat Sakura terjatuh dan berpegangan tangan pada satu tangan. Aku, Sasuke, dan Tenten segera membantu Sakura untuk naik. Goyangan membuat kami sulit untuk menaikkan Sakura. Dengan kekuatan maksimal, kami bertiga akhirnya berhasil mengangalkan Sakura terjatuh.

Sakura sekarang berjalan ditengah-tengah kami. Tenten didepan, aku dibelakangnya Tenten, dan Sasuke dibelakangku. Setelah itu, kami melihat pintu yang akan memunculkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang patung-patung yang ada di Asrama Hisahiku. Sebelum itu, muncul sebuah pesan.

**Kami Akan Menanyakan Tiga Pertanyaan Tentang Patung. Jika Salah, Kami Akan Membalikan Anda Ke Asrama Tempat Patung Yang Kamu Jawab Salah.**

Pesan itu menghilang dan mulailah pertanyaan yang mengasah otak. Sakura segera melihat patung yang akan dia jawab.

**_Patung apa yang menyambut orang datang ke Asrama Hisahiku sambil memegang bunga?  
_**Aku tahu jawabannya, tapi Sakura telah menekan "ENTER" pada jawaban "**Ratu Diandra**". Ratu Kota Konohagakure yang pernah datang ke Asrama Hisahiku. Jawaban itu benar, dan pertanyaan segera diganti.

**_Patung seorang anak yang duduk dipangkuan ayahnya?  
_**Sakura kembali menjawabnya tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, "**Fighweiter**". Patung Fighweiter berada di taman.

**_Patung seorang perempuan yang dikutuk menjadi batu?  
_**Sakura menjawab, "**Albaika**". Patung itu adalah patung kutukan. Siapa yang menganggapnya jelek, akan menjadi batu.

_Yeah!_ Sakura memang hebat dapat menjawab tiga pertanyaan tentang patung. Pintu besar akhirnya terbuka dengan pelan. Sinar putih menyambut kami bertiga. Selama ini, belum ada yang masuk ke Tempat Rahasia.

Aku melihat Buku Kuno kedua yang tersimpan di sebuah kotak yang ditutupi kaca. Kami berjalan selangkah demi selangkah. Kami melihat Buku Kuno itu memiliki ukiran-ukiran yang lebih hidup. Warna-warnanya juga lebih bermacam-macam. Sebuah tombol biru terlihat. Tenten langsung menekannya dengan santai. Terbukalah kaca itu dan tiba-tiba, muncul tulisan.

**Selamat! Anda Dapat Mengakhiri Petualangan Ini. ****Sebaiknya, Anda Membawa Buku Ini Secepat Mungkin. Jiraiya Akan Hidup Kembali Dan Mengambil Buku Ini. Buku Kuno Pertama Dapat Diambil Di Tempat Anda Menyimpannya. ****Waktu Anda Hanya 20 Menit. Terima Kasih.**

Kami tersentak kaget, terutama Tenten. Ternyata, Jiraiya akan hidup kembali dalam waktu dua puluh menit. Aku membawa Buku Kuno kedua dan kami berempat segera berlari secepat mungkin. Tangga yang banyak itu menyulitkan kami untuk sampai dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Aku berlari tidak menghiraukan goyangan tangga dengan terengah-engah. Begitupun Tenten, Sakura, dan Sasuke.

Akhirnya, kami sampai di pintu yang pertama kami lalui. Sakura mencari-cari kunci dan dengan cepat, Sakura memasukkan kunci tersebut. Terbuka! Waktu tinggal lima menit lagi. Tempat buku yang menyimpan Buku Kuno pertama bergerak dengan lambat sekali, sehingga Tenten memaksa mengambil buku tersebut dengan kasar. Jiraiya kembali hidup, tapi Tenten mencegah kita untuk keluar.

"Tenten, nyawa kita taruhannya…," kata Sakura khawatir.

"Sebelum itu, kita kembalikan dia ke dunianya," ujar Tenten. Aku mengerti apa yang Tenten pikirkan. Pasti, Jiraiya ingin kembali ke asalnya. Aku, Sakura, dan Sasuke berjalan mundur. Tenten membacakan mantra. Ini tidak seperti saat mengambilkan arwah Temari ke alamnya. Saat itu, aku berbicara langsung kepada Temari untuk mengembalikkannya. Sedangkan Tenten? Dia mengembalikkan Jiraiya dengan mantra. Tubuh Jiraiya yang telah mati, sekarang menjadi hidup. Arwah Jiraiya berjalan semakin mendekati Tenten, tiba-tiba...

Criiing!

Cahaya menyinari seluruh lorong Tempat Rahasia. Jiraiya kini sudah tidak ada. Mantra Tenten berhasil mengembalikkan arwah Jiraiya ke alamnya. Kami keluar dari lorong dengan perasaan tenang. Tenten menutup lorong tersebut, dan kami berjalan kearah kantor Ms. Tsunade untuk mengembalikkan Buku Kuno pertama, dan Buku Kuno kedua kepada Ms. Tsunade.

"Kalian berhasil?" tanya Ms. Tsunade tidak percaya. Kami berempat mengangguk. Tidak pernah ada yang berhasil masuk dan menemukan Buku Kuno kedua. Ms. Tsunade sangat senang, dan berterima kasih kepada kami. Dia lalu mengambil Buku Kuno pertama dan kedua yang kami bawa. Ternyata, Buku Kuno kedua adalah lanjutan petualangan dari Buku Kuno pertama. Kami berempat mengeluh sambil duduk karena lelah. Petualangan yang sangat menegangkan. Kami tidak sabar ingin berpetualang lagi mencari Buku Kuno ketiga.

Kami berempat pun keluar dari kantor Ms. Tsunade. Aku, Sakura, dan Tenten berjalan menuju Asrama Hisahiku Putri, dan Sasuke berjalan cuek menuju Asrama Hisahiku Putra. Tetapi, sebelum dia berjalan, dia menarik tanganku. Aku menoleh, dan aku berusaha bertanya kepadanya, "EH? Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Oh tidak, aku keceplosan dengan kataku, aku baru saja bilang dia memakai –kun.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, aku dibuatnya menunggu lama. Tetapi, dia langsung meraba pipi mulusku mengunakan tangan kekarnya, aku sedikit kaget, tetapi sekarang menjadi lebih tenang. Sasuke masih saja meraba pipi mulusku, dan mencubit telingaku, aku semakin malu dibuatnya, aku tidak sengaja mengeuarkan semburat merah. Dan, detik kemudian, dia mengecup bibirku singkat. Aku kaget, tetapi aku senang. Dia baik kepadaku, tetapi luarnya dia sangat cuek kepadaku. Aku tersenyum manis kearahnya, dia pun membalas senyumku menggunakan senyum tipisnya tetapi ada kata tulus disenyumanya. Aku melambaikan tanganku kepadanya, dan berlari menuju sahabatku yang sudah sampai ditangga. Sasuke membalas lambaian tanganku, dan bersenandung ria.

=**End Ino POV**=

* * *

**7. Surat Berantai**

**=Ino POV=**

Pelajaran kedua Ms. Kurenai segera dimulai. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang kurang dalam ruangan kelasnya. Aku tidak melihat Sasame. Kemana dia? Aku tidak pernah melihat Sasame membolos atau tidak datang dalam pelajaran Ms. Kurenai. Ada apa ini?

Pelajaran Ms. Kurenai akhirnya selesai. Aku, Sakura, dan Tenten keluar dari ruangan Ms. Kurenai. Saat aku naik ke lantai atas, Tenten kembali bersifat aneh. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan segera berlari. Dengan gesit, kami berdua mengikuti Tenten. Tenten menuju kamar nomor 124, kamar Sasame. Dia lalu membuka pintu kamar tersebut, meskipun Sakura mencegahnya. Aku dan Sakura tersentak kaget melihat Sasame berlumuran darah di tempat tidurnya. Tenten segera memegang tangan Sasame memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Dia masih hidup. Ayo, secepatnya kita bawa dia ke UKS sebelum kehabisan darah!" perintah Tenten.

Kami segera membawa Sasame ke UKS. Seragam kami penuh darah. Murid perempuan yang melihat keadaan Sasame langsung tersentak kaget, sama seperti kami.

Ketika sampai ke UKS, keadaan Sasame sangat lemas. Petugas UKS di Asrama Hisahiku membawa Sasame ke dalam ruangan khusus untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Murid Asrama Hisahiku yang melihatnya tampak kebingungan. Ms. Tsunade langsung bertanya kepada kami.

"Kenapa Sasame?" tanya Ms. Tsunade cemas.

"Tidak tahu. Saat kami masuk, dia sudah terbaring dan berlumuran darah," jelasku.

Ms. Tsunade akhirnya diperbolehkan masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan oleh para suster. Kami bertiga meninggalkan UKS untuk berganti pakaian. Semua mata menatap kami dengan aneh seakan kami bertigalah yang melukai Sasame.

Setelah berganti seragam, aku dan kedua sahabatku keluar dari kamar. Aku masih bingung dengan Sasame. Mana mungkin teman sekamarnya yang berbuat seperti itu? Ayame dan Haku selama dua hari pulang ke kampung halaman mereka. Dan, Sasame tinggal sendiri. Aku tidak pernah mendengar kalau Sasame punya musuh.

"Kita ke Ruang Perpustakaan," perintah Tenten yang beranjak pergi sambil memakai almamater Asrama Hisahiku. Kami mengikuti Tenten dengan bingung. Apa yang akan Tenten lakukan? Kami berjalan agak cepat menuju ke lantai bawah, tempat perpustakaan berada.

Kami disambut oleh Ms. Hana yang meminta kami untuk mengisi daftar hadir. Setelah mengisi, Tenten mencari-cari buku. Aku dan Sakura bertatapan aneh. Apa kaitannya kejadian Sasame dengan perpustakaan?

Perpustakaan di Asrama Hisahiku sangat luas. Buku-buku yang tersedia juga sangat lengkap. Perpustakaan di Asrama Hisahiku penuh dengan ukiran dan patung yang membuatnya lebih anggun ketika dilihat. Sampai akhirnya, Tenten berhenti di satu rak buku.

Tenten mengambil sebuah buku, lalu membawanya untuk dibaca. Kami bertiga duduk disebuah meja besar, seperti meja makan atau meja _meeting_. Tenten membuka bagian tengah buku. Disana, terdapat surat dengan tulisan tangan yang tidak ku kenal.

Tulisan apakah itu? Dan siapa yang membuat surat itu? Tunggu di chap selanjutnya!

* * *

To

Be

Continue...

* * *

A/N : Eh, sorry kalo lumayan lama untuk apdet chap berikutnya. Soalnya quota modem udh abis -_- dan alas an berikutnya, Ren disuruh focus sama yang namanya SEKOLAH. Oiya, menurut Ren ini alur kecepatan ya? Kalo menurut reader? Untuk yang nagih manjangin ceritanya, ini udh panjang dropda chap 2 ;P

Ah iya, kalo reader ada yang mau nyuruh Ren buatkan Fanfic, boleh kok ;)  
Tapi, jangan marah kalo lama :D yaah, kalian pasti tau, PR pasti menghambat kehidupan kita -_- dan alas an terakhir, Ren juga lagi doyan maen game : jadi, ngehabisin quota deh :v maaf soal itu…

Oiya, untuk yang pertanyaan dicerita BUKU KUNO itu, aku sengaja kasih yang Sejarah, karena yah, kalian pasti tau, aku memang suka Pelajaran Sejarah. Padahal di novel nya, tentang tumbuh-tumbuhan. Gak apa-apa ya? Peace... ;)

Ya udah, Ren mau bales ripiuw dulu ;D *kalo bales ripiuw semangat, kalo ngetik FF loyo*di rasengan*

**Azurradeva **: wkwkwk…oh, makseh-makseh! ;D *kissbay*digaplok*. Wkwkwk…arigato udh bilang keren *massa?*. ini udh apdet lho, lumayan cepetkan? *gak tuh*. Wkwkwk...moga dibilang keren tingkat dewa ya :3 *ngarep*. Makasih udh ripiuw :D

**Anniiee **: halo juga ;D wkwkwk..., iya, lagi ada ide :  
penasaran? Baca aja terus! *maksa banget*. Wkwkwk... ending bakalan menjadi momen Sweatdropped ria u,u". ini lumayan lambat kan? Kayak siput :v  
eh, Ann-san kalinya Pen-name ganti -_- makanya, aku cari namanya Ann Kei gak ada -,- untung aja, tau aku ini. Kalo gak, bakalan bingung nyari akun Ann-san *bacot*disharingan*. Makasih udh ripiuw! :D

**Himiko** : ya, ini udh lanjut lho :) makasih udh ripiuw! Ripiuw chap berikutnya ya ;D

**Endymutiara** : Ohohoho… iya, lagi gak ada ide ._. #MajangTulisanGaje. Wokwokwok… sengaja dibuat seperti itu tampangnya Endy-san ;D *nama bener gak? .-.*. Yahh… sasuke emang diem-diem jatuh dari langit(?) dan serasa mau bgt ditangkep Ino(?) *Aku aja yang nangkep ;)*di sharingan*. Wkwk... kalo Gaara, kayaknya chap depan ._. susah nentukan letak tokoh Gaara, karena Gaara kalo mau maen di FF pasti harus mintak jatah uangnya dulu ._. *makin ngaco -_-*. Eh? Oke, oke thanks ;D ini udh panjang belum? Kalo belum, insya allah aku panjangin lagi :D. makasih udh ripiuw ;)

makasih semua sudah ripiuw! :D  
Ren senang banget lho *gak banget sih* :)  
Oiya, apdet chap selanjutnya lumayan lama ya, soalnya udh sekolah *ya iyalah* :

**Mind To RnR ? (Riview and Read)**


End file.
